Lee Sin/Trivia
General * Lee Sin was one of the first six champions designed (the others being , , , , and ) @Riot, the first champion EVER madeGuinsoo expanding first roster to six champions ** Lee Sin is the only allegedly canceled champion reintroduced with his original name. ** Lee Sin is the first champion to be redesigned and to be technically given a relaunch skin ( ), although it was done prior to his actual release. ** Lee Sin is the first champion to feature two 'Champion Spotlights' (an April Fools one and a real one) * Lee Sin is the second of eight champions to have more than four abilities (the others being , , , , , , and ) * Lee Sin is the first monk type champion announced but the second to be released (after ) * Lee Sin is the first non-ninja Ionian champion to use energy. * Lee Sin's dance references . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Lee Sin was taught by Jesse Perring (yet the Blind Monk does not kick players off the map) * In the Chinese version, his name is written as 李青 (Mandarin: Lǐ Qīng). ** 李 is a common Chinese surname meaning "plum" < Old Chinese rəʔ''Schuessler, A. ''The ABC Etymological Dictionary of Old Chinese, p. 349 *** also borrowed into Korean (Northern : Ri 리, Southern: I'' 이) & Vietnamese (''Lí / Lý). ** 青 means " ," the color of living trees' leaves, < *k-siŋ < *sriŋ "to live"Schuessler, p. 431-2, 459. * The official Riot's pronunciation /li: sɪn/ sounds similar to listen /ˈlɪsən/, yet not exactly . Quotes * Lee Sin and share the quote . * might be referencing by . Skins ; * can be seen in the of his art a joke for April Fools' Day, which was merely three days after the patch Lee Sin was released in 2011. ; * This is his first incarnation from when he was first canceled. * He shares this theme with ** ** ** ; * He was released for and celebrates Lunar Revel 2012 (Year of the Dragon) along with: ** ** ** * He references (in last name, in mannerisms when idle, and his outfit references him in ). * He was the first skin to get a Chroma Pack.Introducing chroma packs! ** The Yellow variation likely references Bruce Lee's outfit in . ; * He was released for and celebrates the game's Thai launch by referencing . * He is the third non-Legendary skin with his own dance (the others being and ) with his referencing . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * His outfit resembles 's from . ; * , , and a ward necklace can be seen around him. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He celebrates SKT T1 winning the Season 3 World Championship. ** He represents Bengi and is the first World Championship victory skin for him. *** It is later succeeded by . **** It is later succeeded again by . * can be seen in the background. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * He was inspired by club fighters during the . * , , , , and can be seen in the background. ; * This skin was inspired by Marvel's . ** His appearance resembles from the TV Show , which was released on Netflix just days before this skin's initial release on the PBE. * This is his first skin where he isn't blind. * His appearance resembles from . * This skin may also have been inspired by the video-game , with Lee Sin's appearance closely resembling the game's protagonist, . * His dance is a reference to the 1989 film . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Rejected names for this skin include 'Heaven's Fist Lee Sin', 'Undefeated Lee Sin', 'Invincible Lee Sin' and 'Sacred Order Lee Sin'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS * He shares this theme with: ** Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 Lunar Revel